The Fire Within
by Kaloge11
Summary: What if Draco had asked Hermione to the ball, before Viktor Krum had? And what if, she had said yes? Dramione, COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a story for Lady Chocolate Lover. Thanks for the inspiration! Please review, it makes writing go faster!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"What do you want Potter?" I sneered when he was staring at me as I walked down the hall.

"I need to talk to you Malfoy," Harry said calmly.

"About what?" I asked him, confused.

"What happened at the Yule Ball last night," He told me. I felt my blood grow cold and my heart dropped to the very farthest pit in my stomach. That night...

* * *

 **Three Weeks Earlier**

"Who are you going with Hermione?" Ron asked her for at least the tenth time that class.

"I already told you that I won't be telling you!" She replied shrilly. "Now, if you don't mind, I have some work to do."

"I don't think she's going with anyone," Ron whispered to Harry. I glanced over to see if Hermione had heard that and I guess she did because I saw her eyes start to glisten.

"Professor, may I please go to the Lavatory?" Hermione asked Snape.

"If you must," He drawled. She immediately hopped off her chair and practically sprinted out of the room.

"Professor, I have to use the Lavatory," I blurt out suddenly. Snape glanced over at me and nodded that I could go.

I raced out of the room and ran down the hall. I saw the tail end of a robe whip around the corner and followed in hot pursuit. I ran and finally caught up to her, just as she was about to enter an empty classroom.

"My my Granger, playing with the rules are we?" I ask her.

"No, I asked to go out. I doubt you did Malfoy," She mumbled, turning to leave. I grab her arm and whipped her around to face me.

"Look, I heard what happened between you and Ron. I-I want to help," I mumbled. "Meet me at the top of the Astronomy Tower at nine o'clock tonight. Don't be late." I release her arm and turn and walk back to class. I see out of the corner of my eye that she is still standing in front of the empty classroom door. Poor Hermione. Wait, did I just think that?

I walk into class and a few minutes later, Hermione walked back in too. She doesn't look like she was crying, so she probably had used magic to make it look that way. Or maybe my charm just made her feel better? I finish my Girding potion and glance at the table ahead of me which is where Hermione sits. She's already cleaning up her station! I was just distracted, yeah, that's why she finished before me.

The bell finally rang and everyone slowly started putting their things away. "Class dismissed," Snape declares. "Mr. Longbottom, don't forget, detention tomorrow at three o'clock." Everyone leaves to drop their stuff off in their dorms before classes and I see Hermione slowly walking behind Potter and Weaselbee. Those gits, can't even appreciate the brilliant friend they have. I scoff at their utter stupidity. But, they will learn.

* * *

 **9:00 pm**

I slowly tap my fingers on the railing of the astronomy tower. The light from the stars was the only thing that light me up. There were still a few lights on in the castle. The Headmasters office, Gryffindor common room, the place where the Beauxbatons and the boat where the Durmstrang students were staying, were the only places lit up. I hear light panting and the thud of footsteps. Soon, Granger walks over to where I'm standing. "It's beautiful up here," She whispers.

"Yeah. I go up her sometimes. Just to help take my mind off things," I say to her. She shivers a little in the cool breeze. I glance to see what she's wearing and smirk. For being so supposedly bright, she really could be stupid. She was wearing black pants and a Gryffindor sweater. I talk off my jacket and wrap it around her shoulders.

She flinches but then whispers, "Thanks Draco."

I look at her, taken aback. "Did you just call me Draco?" I ask her, raising my right eyebrow.

"Sorry. It just sort of, slipped out," She whispers. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I feel that it's time we put the past behind us. Start fresh," I hold out my hand.

"How mature of you Malfoy," She said, taking my hand in hers. She moves it up and down and starts to draw it away when I grip it and just start swinging it. Left and right. She giggles, which makes me smile.

"So, why did you want to me here?" She asks me.

"To do this," I say kneeling down. She looks at me quizzically.

I pull a small, red rose out of my pocket and grab her hand in my other hand, "Hermione, would you give me the honor of going to the Yule Ball with me?"

"From enemies to friends in just a few minutes?" She says.

"Hermione, I've given up my prejudices, long ago... As in last year," I said laughing.

"I would love to go with you Draco," She says, smiling.

"So, you aren't going with anyone already?" I ask her.

"No. I was just waiting for the right person to ask me," She said. "It's getting late, I should probably head back now. Thank you Draco," I kiss her hand and wrap her fingers around the rose.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hermione," I stand up.

"Goodnight Draco," She turns and slowly walks down the stairs. I watch her go and just as she's walking out of sight, I see her turn around and give me a little wave. I wave back and the last thing I see of her is her beautiful, bushy, brown hair.

I stay up here for a few more minutes, before walking back to my common room. I still can't believe that she actually said yes! I walk into the common room and walk straight over to my room. I plop down on my bed and let out a content sigh.

"Someone's happy," Blaise Zabini smirked.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, faking innocence.

"Well, you're out late and come back with a content sigh. Either, you were out with a girl, or, you finally escaped from Pansy's clutches. But between you and me, I think it's the first thing," He said winking roughisly.

"Well, I've got a date to the Yule Ball," I say proudly.

"Finally! That took you long enough!" He says chuckling. I toss my pillow at him and he throws it back good naturedly.

"Good night Blaise," I say, putting the pillow beneath my head.

"Night Draco," He says.

I fell asleep in my regular clothes, that's how tired I was. Even though I was still worked up with excitement about the ball, I had to remember that it was still three weeks away. Anything could happen.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you liked my first chappie! I will try and update this twice or maybe more, a week. Please review with criticism or just to say that you liked it! Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for all of the follows and favorites of my last chappie. I worked double time to post this as soon as possible, for you guys! I loved the reviews, thanks again guys! I hope you like this chappie as much or more than the last one!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making any money off of this.**

* * *

"Draco!" Blaise yelled across the room to me.

"Huh?" I ask, as I rub the sleep from my eyes.

"You were talking in your sleep mate," He said grinning.

I cringe. This is going to be good, at least for him.

"You kept saying: "Hermione! No, wait! Come back!" What was that about mate?" He asks, still grinning.

"Just a bad dream," I mumble.

"I knew it! I knew that was who you were going to the ball with!" Blaise said as he stood up. "You go man! That girl is pretty hot. I know she has bushy hair and wears baggy clothes. But, I saw her running outside, around the black lake. She was wearing these muggle clothes. Little black shorts, a hot pink top and grey shoes. It was a very nice thing to see in the mourning," He said, winking at me. I rolled my eyes and flopped back onto my bed. It was the weekend, I could relax today.

"It's Hogsmeade weekend you know," Blaise said.

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

"Well, I'm sure a certain Granger would be interested in going with you. You know, since you guys are a thing and all." He continued.

"Wait wait wait. Granger and I are not a thing. I want to be, but I don't know about her- oh you sly dog!" I stutter. How could I be so stupid? He was tricking me into telling him that I liked Granger! And he was grinning like a fool so I know he knew that I liked her. "You can't tell anyone, got it Zabini?" I snarl.

"Alright, alright," He says, holding his hands up in surrender. "You win oh great lovebird!" He chuckled. "Now come on, we have to make you presentable for Granger."

He stood up and walked over to my truck. He started sifting through it and pulled out a pair of black jeans, red socks, a blue shirt and my black jacket. I smile when I remember that Hermione still has my jacket. I wonder what Potter and Weasley said about that...

* * *

 **Gryffindor common room-10:00pm, last night**

"What took you so long Hermione?" Ron demanded as soon as she walked in.

"I told you I was going out for a walk," Hermione replied evenly.

"For an hour?" Harry asked.

"Yes for an hour. Gosh, you guys make it sound like I can't watch out for myself. I AM a big girl you know," Hermione joked.

"Apparently a VERY big girl. Whose jacket is that?" Ron demands, reaching for it. Hermione steps back.

"It's mine Ronald," She states.

"No it's not. You weren't wearing that when you left!" He exclaimed.

"I conjured it during my walk. I got cold because it's freezing outside. It's winter for goodness shake!" She exclaims.

"Why is their the initials DM on it then? That's the bloody snakes jacket isn't it? You were out with him!" Ron yells. His face was by now a deep red, almost purple.

While Harry was just progressively getting whiter. "Quite down Ron. There's kids trying to sleep," Harry whispered to Ron.

"I don't care if there are kids trying to sleep! Hermione was out with the snake!" He yells. "What's that?" He asks as he reaches for Hermione's pocket.

"It's nothing Ronald," Hermione says, again stepping backwards. But Ron lunges forwards and grabs the end of the thing in the pocket. He draws out the rose and gasps.

"You are despicable!" He screams at her. He then promptly drops the rose and steps on it. He rubs his toe into it and then kicks it off to the side.

"I'm despicable!" Hermione screams at him. "You're the one who just destroyed a beautiful gift! I've had enough of you Ronald. Get out of my face!" Hermione screams. And then it was Ron's turn for his face to become pale. While Harry's turned red from embarrassment. Ron turns and stalks off, with Harry standing alone, caught between two friends.

"I'm sorry Hermione," Harry says, before running after Ron. Hermione bends down and scoops up the destroyed rose. She mutters a few spells and the rose glows slightly as it repairs itself. She thens headed off to the girls dorms.

* * *

 **Present Day-Great Hall**

"This is your chance mate!" Blaise whispered when Hermione entered by herself. I promptly stood up and walked over to the Gryffindor table. Every eye in the room was on me as I sat down at the end of table, next to Hermione. Everyone held their breath, expecting me to insult her. Instead I said to her, "Hey Hermione! Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me today?"

"Like a date?" She asked, slightly shocked.

"I guess you could say that," I replied. And out of the corner of my eye, I swear I saw Mad-Eye pass Dumbledore a gallon. Do the teachers really bet on the students live lives?

"I would love to Draco," Hermione said smiling at me.

"Cool. I'll see you at nine o'clock by the entrance doors," With that, I stood up and walked back to my table. The second I sat down, the room burst into talk.

"Well down man," Blaise said as we bumped fists.

"Thanks. Now is the worse part," I said sighing.

"And what's that?" Blaise asked as he bite a piece of toast.

"The wait," I say as I grab a potato from his plate. "And it's going to feel like hours."

* * *

 **AN: I tried to update as soon as possible, as I said at the start. Special thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited and/or reviewed. That made me write SO much faster! You guys are amazing! :D Next chappie will be soon! Any ideas are welcomed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Wow! So many follows, favorites and reviews, you guys are awesome! Thanks a lot!**

 **Next chappie will be soon. I am currently writing it. So I'm sorry if you have to wait for a couple of days.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making any money off of this.**

* * *

"Hey Hermione!" I said, upon seeing her walking down the last few stairs to where I was standing. And she looked gorgeous! She was wearing black jeans, a dark red, low-cut sweater and had her hair up in a bun. Wow, she's pretty hot.

"Hey Draco! Are you ready to head out?" She asked me, motioning to the door which broke my day dream of kissing her again. But this time, it wouldn't be on the hand.

"Yeah sure," I open the door and hold it open for her.

"Oh, how gentlemanly like of you " She said grinning and walking out. I followed her out as we walked in companionable silence until we were at the edge of the village. "Where do you want to go first?" She asked.

"Um...how's about the book store?" I asked shyly.

"Really?" She asked, slightly in awe.

"Yeah why?" I asked confused about her awed state.

"Well, all the other guys I go with want to go to Zonko's or something," she explained.

"How many other guys have you gone with?" I asked, making a mental note about who I was going to meet up with in an empty corridor.

"Oh, jealous are we?" She teased.

"No," I scoffed. "Just curious, that's all."

"Oh come on!" Hermione said, grabbing my arm and running to the bookstore. She's holding my arm!

We walked in and a little bell rang when we opened the door. Wow, there was a lot of books here! I've only been here a couple of times before, with my mum. She had bought me a book about Hogwarts. I remember her saying to me, "One day, you'll be there Draco." And I had come, eventually. Although, father wanted me to go to Durmstrang. But with all the daft people who have come here from there, I'm really glad I came to Hogwarts.

"Oh Draco, check this out!" Hermione said, pointing at a propped up book. I walked over and read the title, "Hogwarts A History, The Chamber Revealed". Hermione grabbed the book and started rapidly flipping through pages.

"It's about what happened in year two, remember? When the snake was here and Ginny got kidnapped," She stopped.

"And when you got petrified?" I asked her. She just nodded. After longingly gazing at the book for a few more seconds, she put it back on it's stand. "Why don't you buy it?" I asked her. She clearly wanted it, badly. So why wouldn't she buy it?

"I'm saving my money for my dress. You know, for the ball," She said shrugging.

How could I have been so stupid? I completely forgot to get my robes! "Want to head to get robes now?" I asked.

"Sure! I know this really cool store, where they have ladies and men's robes. I saw a dress there that I'm thinking of buying. Could I maybe get your opinion on it?" She asked, nervously biting her bottom lip.

"Of course!" I exclaimed, a little too enthusiastically. I saw a couple of people glare at us and Hermione laughed.

"Come on," She said, leading the way out. I followed behind her and we walked for a few minutes before arriving at the shop. There was a blue dress and black dress robes on fake people in the window box. The blue dress was quite pretty. I can just imagine Hermione in it. And me, the man in the black robes… Snap out of it Draco! Stay in the game, this is your night. It has to be perfect. With that last thought, I briskly opened the door for Hermione and we escaped the cold morning wind. We shook the snow off of us and then started to look around the store. Hermione saw a shop attendant and asked her for something. I saw her point to something and followed her gestured. I saw that she was pointing at the blue dress in the window. I guess that was the dress she had been telling me about in the book store! The shop attendant leads Hermione further into the store and I follow. I pretend to be interested in some bright green robes at the back of the store and watch Hermione as the shop lady hands her a brown box. Hermione looks around and then when she sees me she beckons me to come over. I walk over and Hermione opens the box. "Do you like it?" She asks me nervously.

"Well, I would love to see it on you," I reply grinning.

"Okay. We'll go to the changing room and I'll "model" it for you," She says, also grinning. She leads me to the left of the store, to a little back room. There's a bunch of stalls and Hermione opens one of them and walks in. She emerges a few minutes later, bedecked in the beautiful dress. It went down to the floor and went from light blue to dark blue. There was different layers all over the dress. It fanned out a little at the hips, with different layers cascading down from the hips. The top was a silky looking fabric that crisscrossed across the top. The sleeves were just a thin layer of fabric which just covered the shoulders.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked me.

"Beautiful," I mumbled.

"Thanks, I thought the dress was very pretty as well," She said, blushing slightly.

"I wasn't just talking about the dress Hermione," I blurted out. Oh no…

* * *

 **AN: A bit of a cliffy. I'll try and update again soon! Thanks for all the positivity towards this story! If you want to give some input towards the turnout, I'll try and add parts in. Thanks guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Oh my Potter! You guys are amazing! So many people like this story, I've been writing so fast, just for you great people! Thanks a lot! :D Birthday shout out to stylinsonn, this chappies for you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"I was...talking about your handbag," I said quickly.

"I don't have a handbag Draco," Hermione said slowly. I gulped.

"Um...well, I meant-" I said, but I got cut off. Hermione had walked over while I was bumbling and had enveloped her arms around me.

"That's sweet Draco," She whispered into my left ear. I blushed slightly. "You're pretty hot yourself," She continued. Gosh, I was turning as red as Weaselbee!

"Thanks Hermione," I whispered into her ear. I felt a small tug on my hair and felt as Hermione played with my hair. We stayed embraced for a few more seconds before someone coughed. We jumped apart and I felt a fist connect with my jaw, hard. I staggered back and Hermione caught me. I righted myself and saw who it was. That red headed twerp Ronald Weasley. "Get your hands off of my girl!" He yelled.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione screamed shrilly. "How DARE you punch my boyfriend! And how DARE you call me your girl. I am NO ONE'S GIRL! You are just a prejudiced, arrogant, little toe rag! I don't want to see you again and you better hope that you don't see me." She's never called me hers before! Hermione turns to me, "Are you alright?" She asks me concerned.

"Yeah. It was just a little hit anyways. My jaws not broken or anything," I say, I turn to glare at Ron, but he had left. I would have run away too if Hermione had said that to me. "You know you will see him again, right?" I ask her.

"I know," She replies sighing, "But I have an idea."

She whipped out her wand and gently touched my jaw with it. She muttered a few spell and the pain in my jaw stopped. I felt my skin bubble a little and upon glancing in the mirror, I saw that my jaw was as smooth and clear as ever. Good work Hermione.

"Thanks Hermione. Are you going to buy that dress do you think?" I ask her.

"I think so. I really like, but, does it go with what you're wearing?" She asks me.

"Oh totally," I reply. Well, it will now that I know what hers looks like. "Let's go and buy it and then go for a Butterbeer. Is that fine with you? It'll be my treat!" I say, winking at her.

She giggled and replied, "Sure! I'll just change and then I'll go and pay for it." She walked back into the changing room and emerged back in her normal clothes a few minutes later. She had the dress back in the box and walked up to the counter with it. I saw her glance at a pair of blue earrings on the counter. She checked the price of it and then put them back down. I wonder. I mean, Christmas IS coming up soon.

Hermione paid for the dress and we left for the Three Broomsticks. Again, we had to shake all of the snow off of us, because there was a miniature storm going on outside. We walked over to a small, two person table and I got Hermione's chair for her. "I might just keep you around Draco," Hermione said grinning. I chuckled and sat down across from her. The Three Broomsticks were trying out what the muggles did with servers. So, a house elf came to get us our drinks shortly after we sat down. Hermione looked a little upset with that but, I assured her that they were probably getting well paid for their services. She calmed down a little and didn't say anything when the house elf drought her her drink. Well, we both said thank you, but she didn't say anything about the inequalities of elves. We talked about the upcoming ball, gifts, Christmas and Ron.

"Did you write a letter to Father Christmas?" Hermione asked me suddenly.

"Father who?" I asked.

"You know, Santa?" She explained.

"Who's Santa?" I asked confused.

"You don't know who Santa is?" Hermione gasped.

"No."

"Well, on Christmas Eve, he goes to all of the houses, all around the world and gives presents to all of the good children. The children, write letters to Santa, telling him what they want," She explained.

"But, if Santa knows that they're good. How does he not know what they want?" I asked.

"Oh you're no fun!" Hermione complained. "It's just a fun little thing we did for Christmas when I was younger. I actually thought he was real," She said laughing.

"He's not real?" I asked, confused.

"Well, my parents told me that he wasn't. But, I think that they just took my gifts for themselves," She fake whispered.

I chuckled. I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and said, "It's quarter after four, do you want to head back to Hogwarts now?"

"Sure," She replied, gulping down the last sip of her butterbeer. I placed some gallons on the table and we bundled up again, ready to brace the outdoors.

We then took the long trip back to Hogwarts. We had tried talking at first, but the wind snatched away all of our words. When we reached the grand staircase, Hermione went one way and I went the other. But, before I had left, she hugged me and whispered, "Meet me at the Astronomy Tower at nine o'clock tonight. Don't be late," She smirked and released me. She then flounced up the stairs while I trudged down to the dungeons. Today had been amazing. I got the girl of my dreams, technically beat Weasley in a fight and I now have another secret "date" with Hermione tonight!

* * *

After diner, I waited in the Slytherin common room until eight-thirty. Pansy, was trying to find out who I was going to the ball with. Blaise was trying to go with Astoria and I was trying to pretend to do my Divination homework. Now I know why Hermione quite last year! The questions were just absolutely ridiculous! I don't know where I will be in ten-thousand days from now. Hopefully with Hermione, but I don't know that for sure!

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for all of the follows, favs and reviews. I've been trying to update every day, just because of all of that. Sorry about missing an update, real life intervened. Thanks a lot guys! Again, special shout out to stylinsonn, happy birthday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks a lot to everyone who has followed/favourited this story! I was only supposed to update a few times a week, but, with so many people pming me, telling to update fast, I've been writing so fast, because of you amazing people! Thanks so much! And thank you for your reviews: patty cake rocks, Nicqura Murray (Guest), Lady Chocolate Lover and Keep Calm and Love Layton.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

When the time finally arrived for me to meet up with Hermione, I raced over there. I had been spending the whole time getting ready for her, that I had almost lost track of the time. I had showered, combed my hair, gotten out my best semi-casual clothes and cleaned my teeth so that they shined. This had to be perfect, this was going to be the night when I told her how I felt. Or, I would show her…

* * *

"What took you so long Draco?" Hermione demanded when I joined her at the balcony.

I glanced at my pocket watch and replied, "One minute late! Wow, aren't we picky."

"Well, I thought you wanted to spend more time together..."She replied, glancing out at the stars. Of course, she was as beautiful as ever. Even though she was disappointed in me.

"Of course I do Hermione," I said softly. I moved right next to her on the balconies rail. I then tilted her head so that I could look into her beautiful, amber and brown coloured eyes. I gazed intently into those beautiful eyes and smiled down at her. "How can I express my utmost apology? Would this suffice?" I ask, as I lean gently into her. I feel her tense up but then, she leaned forward too and our lips joined. I pulled her head closer with one hand and the other wrapped around her waist. Her arms went up and went around my neck.

We continued kissing for a few more minutes until we broke apart for need of breath.

"That so makes up for it," She whispers into my ear. We embrace and stand holding each other. "Draco, I know this might sound crazy but, I really like you."

"Crazy? Then I must be insane," I say. She leaned back and looked at me. She then went up onto her tiptoes and gave me one more little kiss.

"Goodnight Draco," She says as she extracted herself from me.

"Why do you always have to go?" I ask her. The heat draining from my body upon losing her touch.

"Because I-I don't want to get caught," She replies quickly.

"Hermione, what is it really?" I ask her.

"Well," She says biting her bottom lip, "I don't want to mess this up. I want to leave before I say something stupid. I just don't know what happens when I'm around you. Everything happens so fast, I don't want to say something I'll regret," She says. "I know that sounds stupid, but as I said, whenever I'm around you, I just don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," I say to her. "But if you must go, then promise me this, you'll never never forget this night. What we both said and how you feel."

"I'll never forget Draco," She says. "Goodnight Draco." This time I let her go. But, should I have?

I decide to follow her and make sure that she gets to her new room safely. I follow quietly behind her. When she's only a few portraits away from her room, a figure steps out of the shadows. I freeze and hide behind a suit of armour.

"Hermoneenee?" He says.

"Yes?" Hermione asks him.

"Vould you like to go to the Ball vith me?" The boy asked. I saw a bit of his face and saw that it was none other than Viktor Krum. That dumbbell quidditch player. Yeah, he was an AMAZING Seeker, but, he was NOT getting my girl.

"I would love to Krum-" She said.

I slowly slide down the wall when I heard those words. I rested my head against the cool stone. Why? Why would she do that to me? I promptly stood up and ran down the hallway. I have to get away from here. I need to wake up from this awful dream! It must be a dream, it has to be a dream…

* * *

 **AN: I hope you liked it, even with my bit of a cliffie there! Sorry that it's a little shorter than usual. :( But, I wanted to update today. I will have a nice long one for you guys tomorrow though! Thanks for the support!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks for the support! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, real life got in the way. I hope you like it, please R &R!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that's J K Rowling and I am not making any money off of this.**

* * *

I raced to my common room and slammed the door behind me. I reached my bed and plopped face down on it.

"Rough night?" Blaise asked me.

"You have no idea," I said into my pillow. I groaned and rolled over to face him. "Hermione said yes to going to the Yule Ball with Krum."

"But didn't she already say yes to you?" He asked confusedly.

"Yep. But I guess when she got asked by a professional Quidditch player, she just couldn't resist," I scoffed. "And everything was going so well!"

"Don't worry mate. How's about you ask Parkinson? It will make Hermione jealous and give you a relatively hot date," Blaise suggested.

"I guess so," I replied. "I'll ask her first thing tomorrow. Night Blaise; thanks, by the way."

"No problem mate, see you in the morning."

We both then rolled over and fell asleep shortly afterwards.

* * *

 **The next morning:**

"Hey Draco!" Hermione said to me cheerfully when I walked into the Great Hall. I ignored her and went to sit beside Blaise and Pansy,

"So Pansy. Do you have a date to the ball?" I asked her. She gapped at me and then looked over at Blaise. Blaise shrugged and I saw Hermione across the hall, looking at us. She was frowning and looked a bit hurt. You don't think I was hurt?!

"I would love to Draco!" Pansy squealed. She hugged me and then turned and started talking about dresses and make-up with Astoria, girls.

I glanced at Hermione and she was talking with Krum. He whispered something in her ear and I heard her giggle. It sounded like chimes, why she just so cute?

I swear I heard over the sound of people scraping plates and talking, the words ball and date. Why would Hermione ever do that to me? I stood up and turned to leave. It was just Sunday, so I was going to go back to my room for a few hours. I mumbled to Blaise something about doing homework and slipped quietly out of the hall. I was going down the first set of moving stairs when I felt someone tug on my arm. I stopped, turned and then yanked my arm out of their grasp.

"Draco!" She shrieked. "What is up with you today? You ignored me in the Great Hall and now, now!"

"You really want to know?!" I yelled back at her. She held her ground and glared back at me.

"Yes I do want to know Draco. So tell me," She fumed.

"Because, I asked you, my girlfriend, to the Yule Ball. And then, she goes around, behind my back and accepts some international quidditch player with the IQ of a troll!" I screamed. I turned and stormed down the stairs.

"What are you talking about?!" Hermione asked running to keep up with my long strides.

"You didn't think I would find out about your secret rendezvous with Krum?" I asked her scowling.

"Last night?" She asked me.

"Oh, there were other times?" I growled.

"No! He was there just waiting for me. He asked me if I wanted to go to the Yule ball with him and I said that I would love to, but, I already had a date!" She said glaring at me.

"I'm sure you did. Well now, you can have Krum. I asked Pansy and we're going together," I said smugly.

Hermione turned away and mumbled, "You really think I would say yes to anyone else?"

"Well, you seem to have a thing for famous people and quidditch players," I walked down the stairs and Hermione stayed where she was. "Good-bye Hermione. I hope you have a nice night with Viktor."

When I got to my common room, I slammed the door shut and flopped down on the black leather couch near the fireplace. Blaise came in ten minutes later and sat in a chair beside me.

"We could hear you in the Great Hall you know. You guys are all anyone is talking about right now," He said.

"Well, I don't care what people say," I growled.

"Good. Because everyone is saying that Hermione had gotten you something for Christmas and that shortly after your fight, she smashed it into a million pieces," He said, grimacing.

"You don't think I got her something too?" I asked him. I summoned my red wrapped present for her and opened the box after removing the wrapping paper. In the box, was the blue earrings that Hermione had been looking at yesterday when we went shopping. I had asked Dobby to get them for me last night.

"Wow," Blaise said whistling. "Then why did you give her up?"

"Because I was mad and jealous. I really like her Blaise and when I thought she went behind my back, I just lost it!" I punched a pillow on the couch.

"It's alright mate. You'll get her back and I will help you do that."

* * *

 **AN: Again, sorry about not updating the other day :( I will try and update again tomorrow! Hopefully it will be longer and I hope you guys like it! By the way, I'm at over 3,100 views! I can't believe it! Thanks guys! Don't forget to review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks guys for all the support, I've never had this much like for any other story, so thanks so much guys! I'm sorry about not updating in a while, but, life is crazy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making any money off of this.**

* * *

"Okay, so the plan to get her back is to apologize?" Blaise asked.

"Yep," I said grinning.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" Blaise exclaimed.

"Why? Hermione likes people who are nice, thoughtful and caring. If I apologize that would show how nice I am. Then I would give her the gift on Christmas and she would fall for me all over again!" I concluded.

"You are daft if you think that that's going to work. For a Slytherin, you are acting like a...Hufflepuff," He scoffed.

"Don't you ever, call me a Hufflepuff!" I yelled. I sat down next to him on the couch. "Do you have a better idea?" I asked him grimly.

"Why yes, yes I do," He said smirking.

 **Two Days Before the Ball**

"Your stupid plan didn't work Blaise!" I yelled at him. We both flopped down on the couch and he let out a sigh. "You said that I would have her as my date and girlfriend, at least TWO DAYS before the Ball. There are TWO DAYS before the Ball and she hasn't even had a proper conversation with me since...I don't even know when!" I completely exploded. And then, I crumpled up all over again. I had started to rebuild my walls. Hermione was the first person who had broken my walls. I had just fallen for her like Weasley had. Like Viktor had, like all of her friends had gravitated towards her, because of her marvelous personality. But, I had been an arrogant little toe rag and walked away from her, from us. I know Blaise was just trying to help me, but, this wasn't working. What can I do to make Hermione just even be my friend again?

"I got it!" Blaise suddenly yelled triumphantly. A couple kids looked at us and glared, before returning to their homework. "You are going to play hard to get!"

"But if she doesn't even look at me, how would that work?" I asked him, confused by his idea.

"Well, since you're trying to win her back, you talk to her everyday. But, if it was to suddenly stop, then she would start to miss that. But mate, if she doesn't love you, you're going to have to let her go," He concluded.

"I know Blaise. Thanks for your idea. I will put that into action, first thing tomorrow. But what if it doesn't work?" I asked him.

"Then, I guess you guys are finished.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for not updating sooner. I will try and have the next chappie out soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks for all of the awesome reviews! I haven't had much time to write, so I'll only be able to update every couple of days, sorry guys! If I can, I'll update again soon. Thanks guys! Hope you like this nice and long chappie!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making any money off of this story.**

* * *

 **The Day before the Yule Ball:**

"So what do you want to do for the potion. The mixing or cutting?" Hermione asked me. I just shrugged.

"Dra-Malfoy?" She asks me.

"I'll cut the ingredients I guess," I mumble gathering up the ingredients on the cutting board. I start chopping, scraping, and whacking the materials. I glance and out of the corner of my eye, I see Hermione staring at me. I sigh, what could have been.

"Draco, can we talk?" She asks me.

"We are," I reply curtly.

"About what happened," She continued.

"Shoot," I say, I continue to chop up ingredients and Hermione stops my hand.

"Look Draco I-"

"This is clearly a sentimental moment, but you can have that on your own time!" Snape drawled.

"Sorry Professor," We both say in unison.

"I'm sure you are," He says, he turns and walks over to Longbottom and Brown's potion. He tuts and deducts points.

"What I was saying Draco is that, I still want to go to the ball with you. I'm sorry about what happened," Hermione says.

"Well, for the full week we didn't talk and then the next week, when you wouldn't even look at me, I thought you weren't," I reply sourly.

"Have you never tried the "ignore to make jealous" treatment?" She asks me laughing.

"That's what I tried to do today," I say laughing as well.

"Well, it worked," She giggled.

"But I just tried it once!" I exclaimed.

"I know," Hermione said smiling.

"But what will we do with Krum and Parkinson?" I ask her.

"Well, I'm sure that Parkinson will have no problem going with a quidditch star. As for Krum, well, he doesn't care as long as the girl isn't hoping for a long term relationship. He really isn't that type," She says.

"Well, with logic like that..." I say grinning. "I guess it's a date."

"Great!" Hermione says as the bell rings. We clear up our station and head out for lunch. When we get to the Gryffindor table, we spot Ron and Hermione turns and walked to the Slytherin table. The Great Hall goes quieter as people gasp at Hermione. Why were we the hot gossip at school? Although, I'm positive that even the Professors bet money on us! We sat at the end of the table and I helped myself to some nice shepherd's pie. Hermione did the same and drank some pumpkin juice. Everyone else had went back to eating by now and I secretly smirked when I saw Pansy sending death glares at Hermione and I. I started to talk to her but she just stood up and walked over to where Krum was sitting. She sat down beside him and started giggling and holding his arm. I heard her loud and clear as she said YES! To something he said. I saw Krum glowering at Hermione and I and sighed inwardly. Some people just got so jealous didn't they.

The day of the Yule Ball:

When I got rudely woken up by Blaise tossing a pillow onto me, I realized that today was the day!

"You got presents mate," Blaise said, greeting me, "Happy Christmas by the way."

"Thanks, you too," I reply. I rub my eyes and glance at the foot of my bed. As usual, there's a mound of presents sitting on the foot of my bed. I crawl over to it and rip open a small, dark green packaged one. I pull out a periwinkle coloured bow-tie and grin. I guess my package came just in time! Now, Hermione and I were going to look marvelous. I opened up some more gifts and got an assortment of bonbons, books, clothes and quidditch supplies.

I tossed Blaise his gift and he catches it with ease. I got him a brand new pocket watch. There was an embossed BZ on the front. It was silver on the outside and had a magical picture of him and me from in the summer. We had been playing quidditch and had done the picture during our break. I had found a cool spell that enabled you to great the moving picture on a piece of parchment. It was very useful for moments like that.

"Thanks mate!" He said. He tossed me mine and I unwrapped it.

He had gotten me a personalized snitch. It had my initials on it and it reacted to my touch. The first time I touched it was with my thumb. Upon removing it and then placing my thumb back on it, it popped open. "That's awesome, thanks Blaise!" I exclaimed. I admired it for a moment more and then asked Blaise, "You want to go for breakfast?"

"Yeah sure, I am hungry," He replied. We both got out of our beds and each went to the bathroom to get ready. We headed down and I spotted Hermione in the Entrance Hall.

"Sorry excuse me," I said to Blaise. He spotted Hermione and nodded. I escorted her to the Slytherin table and we had eggs, toasted bread and jam. We started talking about the upcoming ball and she suddenly said, "Oh and I need you to meet me at our usual place at five o'clock, alright?"

"Yeah sure. But why five?" I asked her puzzled.

"Well, I need to get ready!" She exclaimed.

"But that would give you three hours!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, yes. But, anytime before five I'm busy. Well, I'm meeting Harry and some friends for a snowball fight before hand... You can come if you want?" She said shyly.

"Sure. Where is it?" I asked her.

"Just outside the great oak doors," She replied.

"Awesome. Well, I'll see you later then," I say as the bell rings.

"Yeah, see you later. By the way, it's right after lunch!" She said smiling.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to review! :)**

 **Sorry about what happened there with the twin chappies, there was a misdownload! Thanks to those who informed me! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Here's another chappie for my fabulous readers and writers! Thanks guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making any money off of this.**

* * *

"Ow! Watch where you're throwing Potter!" I yelled upon receiving a snowball to the side of my head.

"Sorry Drakey-poo," Harry teased. I laughed and threw a snowball right back at him. He ducked and it nailed Weasley in the back of the head.

"Oi! Who threw that?!" He exclaimed, whipping around to see who had hit him.

"It was Harry!" I yelled to him. At that, Rob grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at Harry, it hit him in the shoulder and he staggered dramatically to the ground.

"Hermione, save me! I've been hit!" He said, falling into the snow.

"I'm coming Harry! And guys, if you hit me, I swear on Merlin that you will receive a nice hex upon your lovely faces right before the start of the ball!" Hermione said giggling. She jogged over to Harry and bent down to "examine" his "wound". "I don't think you'll make it Harry," Hermione said, concealing her laughter.

"Then tell Ginny, I love her!" He gasped before finally "dying".

"Wait what?!" Ron exclaimed.

"I thought you liked Cho mate?"

"Well, Ginny's always been there for me and I was actually hurt when Neville asked her before I got the chance to ask her. I'm sorry Ron, but your sister is really hot," Harry said blushing.

"Git," Ron muttered. "You know that she's liked you since you were in first year right? You should have asked her!"

"I know I should have, thank you Ronald," Harry said, faking annoyance.

"Oh come on you softies!" I said, tossing a snowball at Ron.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you mate!" Ron said, tossing one right back. I dodged it and it narrowly missed Hermione. She whipped around and looked at Ron. I laughed as she conjured up a giant mound of snow and dumped it on him.

"Fools," She muttered. She grabbed Harry's had and hoisted him up.

"Thanks 'Mione," Harry said. He promptly jumped into action and threw a snowball at me. It nailed me in the stomach and I collapsed to the ground.

"Mione, only true loves kiss can save me," I gasped. She ran over and bent down in the snow next to me. She leaned down and grazed my lips with hers. I leaned forwards and deepened the kiss. We broke apart when we heard some cat calls. Our breath coming out heavily in big, thick, white clouds.

"Sorry to break up your precious moment, but can we play?" Fred asked grinning at us. George winked at me and and I blushed.

"Sure!" Harry said.

"So I guess you guys all made up then?" George asked Hermione.

"Yeah. We realized that, since it was Christmas, we would call a truce. And, they also said that they were happy for Draco and I. So, I forgave them!" Hermione explained.

"Great!" Fred and George said in unison. They each grabbed a hand full of snow and one tossed it at Harry, the other one was thrown at Ron.

I laughed and the clock chimed. I glanced up and saw that it was four-thirty. "I have to go guys. Sorry!" I said.

"What? Does it really take that long to do your hair?" Ron joked.

"Or is it to trim your ferret whiskers?" Harry asked.

"What?!" I exclaimed, feeling my face. "I really hate you Potter," I muttered darkly. I started to trek up the path and when I got to the doors, I turned and waved to everyone. Everyone returns my gesture and I left to go and get ready for five o'clock.

When five o'clock finally came around, I had to wait a few minutes for Hermione to join me. She was holding a red wrapped box and was still in her winter robes.

"Happy Christmas love," I said, embracing her. She repeated my sentiments. "I got you something!" I say proudly. I hold out my package for her and she smiled.

"I've gotten something for you too Draco," She said. We exchanged packages and I immediately torn open my packaging paper. I opened the lid of the box and smiled. She had gotten me a box filled with an album of pictures, some quidditch/broom care supplies and my favorite candy, which was Lemon Drops.

"Thank you Hermione!" I say as I flip through the album. There was pictures of us huddling up next to a snowman we had built. Pictures of us in the library and at Hogsmeade too. I smiled at the memory's; all great times.

She opened hers and gasped. I guess she liked it!

* * *

 **AN: I'm thinking about only having...two more chappies! I might have a follow up, but it will depend on if people like it. So, please give me your feedback! Is there anything I can improve? Fix? Thanks guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I hope you guys liked my last chappie and I hope I don't disappoint you with this one! There is only one more chappie left...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making any money off of this.**

* * *

"Oh Draco," Hermione gasped, "They're beautiful!" She went up on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek. "Thank you, I love them!"

I wrapped her up in my arms and we gazed out at the setting sun. In winter, the sun always set so early. It was very romantic. We stared at the dusk and were startled when the old clock started chiming. "I have to go," Hermione whispered. I released her and she slowly trailed her hand across my forearm, getting further and further away from me. She waved one last time when she reached the top of the stairs. "I'll see you soon love," She said. I waved slowly back and she descended the stairs. I turned back around and gazed out at the stars. I was outside, gazing at the stars for a while before I got awaken from my daydreams by the chiming of bells. Was it seven o'clock already? I raced down the stairs and ran towards the dungeons. I said the password and bounded into the common room. I promptly raced to the bathroom and showered. I emerged out of the shower fifteen minutes later and quickly dried off before changing into my dress robes. Now for the difficult part...my hair!

* * *

 **In Gryffindor common room- The girl's dormitory**

"Do you like it?" Hermione asked as she showed Ginny her dress.

"Like it?" Ginny gasped. "I love it!" She exclaimed, feeling the fabric. Hermione let out her pent up breath and sighed. "You are going to look great Hermione!" Ginny smiled.

"Me?! What about you? You look so pretty in your dress! Neville will be falling for you in no time!" Hermione said winking.

"Well, it's not him I had wanted to go with," Ginny sighed, looking at her feet.

"I know Gin," Hermione said, placing her hand on her friend's. "I'm sure Harry won't even be able to look at his date while you're there," Ginny smiled at that, which brought one onto Hermione's face.

"Okay, we only have two and a half more hours until the ball. We both have to shower, do our hair, make-up, obviously dress, nails and headache potion. Trust me for the last one, we'll both need it," Ginny grimaced. Hermione nodded in agreement and they both stood up from Hermione's bed. "I'll meet you back here in half an hour, alright?" Ginny asked.

"Half and hour! It takes that long for me to wash my hair!" Hermione exclaimed. Ginny took one look at Hermione's hair which was currently in a messy bun and nodded.

"Forty-five it is then," Ginny promptly turned on her heel, grabbed a towel and skipped out of the room. Hermione followed and grabbed her towel as well. She walked over to the lavatories and picked out a shower. With her new hair potion (Sleekeazy's Hair Potion), her hair was finally going to be manageable! What a relief that would be, even if it was only for one night. She turned the water on and got in when it was nice and warm. She heard Ginny humming a tune in the shower stall beside hers and smiled. This night was going to be one to remember…

Forty-five minutes and one Sleekeazy's Hair Potion bottle later…

"Okay, so for you Hermione, we're going to do a faint blush, with navy eyeliner, pale blue eyeshadow and pink lipstick. Is that alright with you?" Ginny asked her friend.

"If you think it will look nice. I do have a date to impress," Hermione said grinning.

"Of course! It will look great!" Ginny said. "I'm surprised that Harry and Ron agreed to your relationship with Malfoy so easily."

"Me too," She replied. "I think they finally realized how happy we were. And that they couldn't change that," Hermione said to the redhead.

"Maybe…" Ginny said thoughtfully.

"Well, whatever the reason, I'm glad they did," Hermione said.

"Me too. For your sake that is," Ginny said. She was about to apply the make-up on but then paused and said, "Hermione, you should probably change into your dress now, so when you pull it on, the make-up doesn't get on it." Hermione looked down at her old shirt and pants and nodded. Better not ruin the dress just as she was putting it on. She quickly grabbed it and returned moments later in her dress. While she was gone, Ginny had also changed and they were both in their ball dresses. Ginny finished up with Hermione's makeup and then tied her hair in an elegant bun. Hermione did pale pink eye shadow and lipstick on Ginny, along with a faint blush. She braided part of Ginny's hair, but left the majority unbraided. So her braid just was a thin rope down her back, overtop of her straightened out hair. Hermione did the final touches on herself and also to Ginny. She put in the earrings Draco had gotten her and put her makeup bag away.

When they were both dolled up and ready to roll, they met up with Harry and Ron in the common room. The four friends left the common room and headed down to the ball. They arrived with five minutes to spare and everyone soon found their dates. But Harry and Ron excused themselves shortly afterwards to talk to Draco; alone.

"What is it Harry? Ron?" I asked them confused.

"First off, stop calling me Ron," Said Weasley, scowling at me.

"But I thought-" I stammered.

"Well you thought wrong," He snapped. "Sure, when we were having our snowball fight, we let you call us by our real names, but you are a foul and loathsome little cockroach Malofy. Now stay away from Hermione!" Ron said, storming off to go back to his date.

"Yeah Malfoy. If you ever do anything bad to Hermione, don't EVER expect our forgiveness. As Ron said, you are a cruel man Malfoy. Just because Hermione trusts you, doesn't mean we will. We heard what happened between you two, Krum and Parkinson. Hermione truly deserves better," With that, Harry went off to join Ron, leaving me gasping at his turned figured.

I decided to stop looking like an idiot and went to see my beautiful date. "You look beautiful Hermione," I said as I came up behind her. She blushed and I winked at her.

"Do you like my earrings?" She teased.

"Lovely. You truly have marvelous taste, I must say," I replied.

"What did Harry and Ron want?" She asked, a thoughtful expression appearing on her face.

"Oh, they just wanted me not to forget to save them each a dance with you," I said smoothly.

"Aw, how sweet of them!" She smiled.

The bells chimed, informing us that it was eight o'clock. The doors opened and revealed to us an ice castle. There were ice sculptures everywhere! Silver tables and matching chairs formed a circle around the dance floor. There was a band already set up and ready to go on stage and fairylights illuminating the hall. People started to enter the room and Hermione and I joined in the crowd. The ball was going to be great!

 **At the ball (finally!)**

Hermione and I starred at all of the beautiful dress robes that people had on. Somewhere exotic, like Potter and Weasley's dates. Fleur Delacour's was very regal and then there was Weaslette's, which was cute like a little kid's. Weasley's robes were the ugliest by far though! We took our seats in the middle of the cluster of tables. A quaint little two seater, which only had menus on it.

When the champions came in, everyone clapped and they took their seats. Everyone looked at Dumbledore as he clapped his hands. He said, "Pork chops," for some weird reason. I had to do a double take as food magically appeared on his plate. And you'll never guess what it was. That's right, pork chops.

Soon, everyone had started clapping and more and more people were eating. Hermione was intently gazing at her menu and I quickly opened mine. She was so cute when she was thinking. I was startled out if my train of thought though when she suddenly clapped and said, "Lamb shank." Which was followed by a, "Draco, aren't you going to eat?" I smirked and looked at my own menu. Hermione's lamb shank looked good, so I followed her lead and ordered the same thing. "Aw, these poor house elves must have been slaving away all day, just to do this for us all!" She pouted.

"I'm sure the house elves enjoy it!" I reassured her.

"But how do you know?" She asked me, doubting my extensive knowledge.

"Well, Dobby was my old house elf you know. I gave him a little Christmas present today," I said shyly.

"Really?" Hermione asked, awestruck.

"Yeah," I said, quietly.

"Oh how sweet Draco!" Hermione smiled at me and I grinned back. This was turning out to be a good night, except for Potter and Weasley. Those two idiots will do anything to stop Hermione and I. But live always prevails! I quoted my father. Most people wouldn't pin him as a romantic type, but, that's not exactly how he is with my mother. He always has these fancy, candlelit meals for their anniversary. And is always buying her the most precious to the heart gifts. I've been told about my heart being a "black hole," I'm not quite sure what that means, but Hermione had told me that before we had started to fall for each other. She said it was just like my soul...I hope that's a good thing!

Hermione and I soon finished up eating and all of the champions stood up and walked gracefully, (except for Scarhead), onto the dance floor. They joined and started to dance to a classical song. Dumbledore and Mcgonagall soon joined them. Along with Madame Maxime and Hagrid. I grabbed Hermione's hand and started to pull her up, but she held fast to the chair and mumbled something.

I asked her to repeat herself and she said, "Draco, I don't know how to dance," very quietly.

"Don't worry. I'll lead and you just follow me, okay? You're a fast learner aren't you?" I teased. She smiled slightly and I hauled her to her feet. "Just follow my lead," I told her. I held out my arm and she took it. We gracefully made our way to the dance floor and a bunch of couples moved to join us. I placed my hand on her petite waist and held her hand. She placed her extra hand on my shoulder and when the music started up again, we were all ready.

We glided across the dance floor and people gazed at us in envy before stepping or being stepped on, by their partners. "For someone who doesn't know how to dance, you're quite good!" I told her.

"Well, Professor Mcgonagall had showed us how to do it. But I could hardly dance because my partner always trod on my feet!" She explained.

"Was it Neville?" I asked her, I saw Weaslette holding her feet and hopping around. Graceful as ever. Hermione's grimace told me that I was correct and I laughed. "And that's why you always should never be partners with Neville," I said. Hermione scowled at me and I rolled my eyes. "I know you're thinking the same thing," And by the blush that rose to her cheeks, I knew that I was again correct. When the song ended, Hermione made her way over to a chair and sat down. I offered to get some Butterbeers and Hermione nodded gratefully. I walked over there and stopped to talk to Krum.

"No hard veallyings vight?" He asked me.

"Of course not mate," I said grinning at him.

"I hope you are vot jealous ov my beautivul date," He said slowly.I glanced at Pansy and shook my head. She pouted and glared at me.

"Not at all, not at all," I grabbed my two butterbeers and turned to walk over to Hermione. I saw her talking with a very red looking Ron and new that that couldn't be good…

* * *

 **AN: I'm sorry about not updating in a while. I hope the extra long chappie made up for it! Please tell me what you think of it. And remember, only one chappie left!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: THE FINAL CHAPTER! Thanks so much for the support of the story, it's been truly amazing! If you guys liked this story and want more like it, please let me know. I'm happy to write! Sorry for the delay in updates, but I've been trying to have the perfect ending for this. Harmless self promotion: Other Dramione stories- 100 Dramione Drabbles, Terrible Things, A Potions Problem, When the Truth Spills Out and soon to be: Speechless. Thanks again!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making any money off of this. The quote is from Kahlil Gibran.**

* * *

 **Previously:**

"I hope you are vot jealous ov my beautivul date," He said slowly.I glanced at Pansy and shook my head. She pouted and glared at me.

"Not at all, not at all," I grabbed my two butterbeers and turned to walk over to Hermione. I saw her talking with a very red looking Ron and new that that couldn't be good…

 **Presently:**

So then, I decided to go over and see what the fuss was about. "Is there a problem?" I asked Ron from behind.

"No!" He snapped, spinning around to glare at me.

"Good," I said, as calmly as I could possibly muster with that idiot. "Wanna dance?" I turned and ask Hermione.

"But you just got us drinks!" She said. "Just imagine how hard the house elv-"

"Here Weasley. Make yourself useful and hold these," I shoved the two glass into Weasley's hands and glided back onto the dance floor with Hermione. We started dancing to the Weird Sisters and only left the floor at least an hour later. The music had just completely overtaken us. We finally left the dance floor and grabbed the two drinks that I saw Weasley put on a nearby table. I muttered a few spells to make sure he hadn't done anything to them and handed one to Hermione. We slowly walked out into the enchanted gardens and sat hidden in some bushes.

"What a night!" Hermione sighed.

"Yeah. It's just hard to think that it's all going to be over tomorrow, you know?" I asked her. She nodded in agreement and placed a hand over mine.

"But it doesn't mean that the memory's won't last forever," She said, smiling up at me.

"You're ri-" I got cut off by someone snapping through branches and tumbling down upon us. It was Fleur Delacour and some boy snogging. When they fell upon us, they looked slightly startled but the got quickly got up. Without apologizing or anything they just ran away to another bench where the continued there... activities. Lucky for us, our drinks had already been finished. Otherwise, we would have been in an awkward situation had it spilt all over us.

Hermione and I glanced at each other a little awkwardly. We'd never kissed like that, let alone kissed in public. I cleared my throat and was about to say something when the bells started chiming. We both jumped and then started laughing. We were way too tense. It was nice to get that laugh out. I silently counted the chimes and found out it was eleven o'clock. Had three hours really already gone by!?

"Want to dance?" Hermione asked me.

"Anything you want Hermione, anything," I said. She blushed and stood up. We slowly made our way back to the Great Hall. There were far fewer couples there now and I was glad. We dropped our glasses off at a nearby table and walked onto the dance floor. There was a slow song playing. So I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around my neck. We started slowly swaying to the music. I hummed along with the song and Hermione smiled shyly at me.

"What?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"You're cute when you hum like that," She whispered in my ear. This was it.

I bent my head down and leaned slightly forward. Hermione's eyes grew big as she realized what I was doing. Luckily, she didn't back away but leaned forward herself. Our lips met in the middle and I heard people gasp around us. They all knew we were together, but, we had never kissed in public before. I closed my eyes and slowly deepened the kiss. It was a sweet kiss, nothing near a snog, but that didn't matter. It was perfect, she was perfect. She just lit a fire within me. And this fire within was not about to be ruined by anyone.

I felt firm hands press on my chest and opened my eyes. Hermione was pushing me away. I stopped kissing her and stood up straight. "I'm sorry Malfoy, but I can't do this," She whispered. Before I could say anything, she left me standing in the middle of the dance floor. I saw Ron running after her and screaming about fraternizing with the enemy, bloody git. I went after her but I felt a hand grab my forearm.

"What do you want Potter," I sneered at him.

"Just let her go. It never would have worked between you two anyways," He said calmly.

"Like you and Weaslette?" I snarled. Potter blushed and I yanked my arm back. I ran after her and saw her sitting on the staircase crying. Maybe Potter was right. Someone great once said, "'If you love somebody, let them go, for if they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were." So, if she's mine, she'll come back. But if she isn't…

 **The next day:**

"What do you want Potter?" I sneered when he was staring at me as I walked down the hall.

"I need to talk to you Malfoy," Harry said calmly.

"About what?" I asked him, confused.

"What happened at the Yule Ball last night," He told me. I felt my blood grow cold and my heart dropped to the very farthest pit in my stomach. That night…

"What about it?" I asked him. I motioned him into an empty classroom and we both sat down after I closed the door. I cast a silencing charm on the room and gestured for him to explain.

"It's about Hermione," He started. I cringed. She hadn't sought me out last night. I already missed her. She was the one person I had ever let my guard down for. Serves me right, she deserves better than me anyways.

"She refuses to talk to anyone and skipped classes today," Potter continued. I perked up a bit at that. "I think you need to talk to her Malfoy. I know she left you last night, but I think it's because of her feelings for you. I think she was afraid to mess up this "thing" she has with you," I smile. Hermione needs me more then I need her! I would be there for her, whenever and wherever she needed me. She saved me, now it was my turn to save her.

"What should I do?" I asked him.

"I can sneak you in if you want?" He asked me.

"I have a better idea…"

 **Eleven o'clock that night:**

I gently tapped on the window beside Hermione's bed. I heard a faint rustling and she pulled the window open a crack.

"Hermione I-" I started saying.

"Draco!" She gasped. She opened the window fully and hauled me in. I placed my broom down on her bed and she practically threw herself at me. "I'm s-so sor-ry," She wailed. "I love you Draco. At least I think I do. I didn't want to ruin everything because of my inexperience. You were so perfect- are so perfect. I thought if I left that it would be better. We could go back to being friends and I wouldn't have to worry about losing you. But that was stupid. I need you Draco, more than words can express. I ne-" I cut her off by pressing my lips against hers.

"I need you too Hermione. And I love you. You could never wreak what we have, it's too strong. Love will prevail as long as it's true," I whispered.

"Sorry to ruin your precious moment and all, but some of us are trying to sleep," Parvati Patil said.

"Yeah guys. I know you're "in love" and rubbish like that and I honestly don't need beauty sleep but I think Hermione does," Lavender said saucily.

"Oh shut it Brown!" Hermione exclaimed. Lavender huffed but crawled back into bed.

"Now where were we?" I asked her.

"I think it was something like this," She said standing up on her tiptoes. She pecked me on the check and then made a shooing motion. "Now go, before we get in trouble!"

"Night love," I said as I flew out the window.

"Goodnight Draco," She whispered as I raced away.

I smiled as I finally realized the depth of Hermione's words. She said that she loved me. And with that four letter word, the fire within me was rekindled and burning brightly. I guess this whole year wasn't as bad as I thought it would be...

* * *

 **AN: I hope you liked my final chappie! Please tell me what you think. The criticism and advice help me to become a much better writer. I will probably go back and edit other chappies. Thanks for the support!**

 **~Kaloge11**


End file.
